revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Maya Tendo
| weapon = "Odette the Mavericks" rapier | revues = Revue of Pride Revue of Fate (Duet) | debut = Chapter 1 (Show Must Go On) Chapter 1 (4-koma) Chapter 1 (Overture) Episode 1 (anime) | voiactj = Maho Tomita Tomita Maho 富田麻帆 | voiacte = Olivia Swasey}} Maya Tendo (天堂真矢, Tendō Maya) is a character in the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise. She is a second year student from the Actor Training Department at Seisho Music Academy's 99th Graduating Class, as well as head of the class. A thoroughbred of the theater world whose parents are a renowned stage performer and a primadonna. She was blessed with a good stature and a clear, powerful voice. She is an independent stage girl who, despite being blessed with natural ability, will by no means stay still and will keep on pouring her efforts into achieving even greater glory. She is sometimes called Maya-sama. https://revuestarlight.com/character/ Appearance Maya has royal purple colored eyes and long, straight brown hair with blunt ends that goes below her waist and is generally styled in a half ponytail. She parts her bangs from the left, exposing her forehead. Two strands of hair that go just below her shoulders are left out of her updo, framing her face. She always ties her hair with a deep periwinkle colored ribbon, and she also wears two crossed pairs of barrettes on the left side of her bangs. Her Seisho uniform consists of a gray blazer with dark gray trimming and a gray knife pleated skirt, a white button-up shirt, a red ribbon tie, and brown loafers, which she wears with black mid-calf socks. Her casual outfit consists of a red short sleeved button up dress with a black collar and yellow and black trimming, which she accessorizes with a black belt and wears with white ankle socks and black Oxford shoes. She also wears white capri pants and a gray knitted sweater to lounge around the dorm. In her revue outfit, she wears a black jacket with golden facing and piping, a standing type collar with a golden tassel at the joint, five frogs with golden buttons and tassels at the ends, golden cuff flaps, and a golden armband and epaulettes over a white button up shirt with golden bottons. Her belt is golden with a silver buckle. Her skirt is a gray knife pleated skirt with a white band near the bottom, a gray ribbon at the back, and a light yellow tulle dress tail. Like all the other girls, she wears black boots with golden trim detailing and a tassel, as well as a red pelisse jacket with golden piping over her left shoulder, held to a red shoulder belt by a golden aiguillette and a golden button. Her weapon is a rapier with a white gem for a pommel. Personality Coming soon... Background Coming soon... Plot Coming soon... Relationships Coming soon... Revues Revue of Pride: Vs Karen. Revue of Fate (Duet): Vs Karen and Hikari. Trivia Coming soon... References Category:Characters Category:Seisho Students Category:Stage Girls